SOS
by R.G.Daemon
Summary: Having spent years in denial , when confronted with the cruel reality of BB and Terra ' s relationship jelousey rears it's ugly head. During an under cover mission relationships are formed, feelings are confronted, and trouble takes root. Robstar,BBTerra,Rae Red X, but a BBRae ultimately.
1. Chapter 1

Au: I don't own teen titans or any of the characters. The ships in this story are , RobStar, CyBee, BBTerra, Rae Red X, but don't worry it's a BBRae. As for the rating the story is rated M for language and some gore. The possibility of smut, is like a 50% chance. So when I do post that lemon. I will announce it in the Au.

Terra is back, the titans are all in there late teens to early twenty s

S.O.S.

Chapter one: not today

Watching them were absolutely disgusting. Stomach churning, vile indusing , gag worthy, disturbing . The very sight of the two entwined on the couch had Raven cringing in distaste. A sneer made it's way to her lips , curling up in disgust. She tugged her hood lower , not wanting her disdain to be seen amongst the others.

There had been a time were his attention had been directed towards herself. But with the return of Terra, jelousey had reared it's ugly head.

She Nimbly wrapped her fingers around her mug , the heat warming her hand's. She didn't know why she tortured herself with watching them , perhaps it was with the knowledge that she would be able to move forward.

" Your being to obvious Raven."

Turning her head a bit she glanced over at Robin. Lounging in the seat beside her ,his legs stretched out in front of him.

" I don't know what you're talking about Dick." She replied blandly as she stole a sip of her tea. Letting it sit on her tongue a moment longer before swallowing.

" Hn, I see." He murmured not pressing the topic with her. Something she Was greatful for.

She let the silence stretch out for a moment before breaking it.

" ...Am I truly being obvious ?" She kept her voice low,she knew a certain green titan had great hearing.

"I'm afraid you are. Have been for quite some time. " a small smile tugged at his lips.

Sighing softly she set her drink down . And lowered her hood, combing her fingers through her hair untangling a knot or two.

" And here I Thought I was being discreet." She scoffed lightly.

" I'm sure you were, but I'm rather good at reading you Raven."

"Not to surprising coming from you in all honesty."

"No I suppose it's not... Kori's been wanting to go to the mall to pick up a new wardrobe for the two of you and Garfield. Perhaps today would be a good idea?"

A rather unlady like snort escaped her lips at his obscure suggestion.

"The combination of Star and the mall is never a good idea." She gave a firm shake of her head. Swiftly shutting down his suggestion.

"You'll have to go eventually. Besides I think a break from Beast boy and Terra would do you some good." He drawled refusing to let the subject drop.

" I don't really have a choice do i? What with the mission and all." she stood up to clean her dishes, rising then drying them.

" No, not really." He said , his hands wrapping around his mug of coffee, tapping his fingers against the side of it.

" Good morning friend Raven ! Robin!" Announced the distinct voice of the tameranian princess. Starfire slipped into the kitchen still rubbing the sleep from her eye's , one hand held out stretched towards robin as she slid her hand over his shoulder, leaning down to press against his upper back , she rested a lazy kiss to the side of her boyfriends neck.

" Star..." he choked out surprised by her affections so early in the morning. His hands went to reach up to tangle them selves into her red hair.

" hmm thank you. " She pulled back before he could, his cup of coffee successfully cradled between her hands, held closely to her lips a coy smile on her lips.

" Ah your just using me for my coffee? Tch and I thought you loved me." He gave a sigh and placed his head in his hands.

" Mm Nope." She giggled lightly popping the 'p'.

Raven cracked a smile at the two, it was a pleasing sight to see them showing there affection so openly after so long.

"Anyway...Kori, Dick was telling me that we should head to the mall today to pick up some clothing for the mission. " Raven said , leaning against the counter , her arms crossed tightly over her chest.

" OH! Yes I have been the excited! We shall have so much fun." A large grin streatched over Starfire's face lighting it up. She had such a happy disposition it made it almost hard to not to be happy with her.

" Yes well we have to pick up our holo rings and ID'S from cyborg before we can leave. " Raven narrowed her eyes in distaste , she already knew that whatever look the holo ring gave her would still be bland and creepy, just like her.

" since that's settled. You two head down to Victors room and get the rings and ID'S and I'll have Beast boy help me with the airplane tickets. I need you three to be very careful about not giving out your real identity's. If anyone were to find out the whole mission would be blown. " Robin stated seriously , as if trying to make a final point.

" No need to remind me. Just make sure Beast boy knows what he's doing." Raven replied easily as she lead starfire away from the kitchen to head down to Cyborgs room.

" OK Star , Raven, Beast boy me and Vic kept things simple for your identity's. Since only the five of us know each others real names this operation should go smoothly. "Robin explained as every one was handed their tickets and iDs.

Raven glanced down and stared at hers, the little photo in the corner showed a girl with long black hair, and instead of amathyst eyes she had pale blue ones in their place. her normal grey skin tone was replaced with a pale porcelain complection. Her features looked the same and yet compleatly different. Beside it in small lettering said : Rachel Roth.

Her thumb feathered over the card, and a deep aching feeling yanked at her chest. Would this what she would have been like if she had been born normal? A Human?

" You did a great job with the photos Cy."

She gave cyborg a weak smile as she glanced up from the ID in her hands to look at him.

*new chapter will be posted sometime soon, please review ^-^*


	2. Chapter 2

.

Au: I don't own teen titans or any of the characters. The ships in this story are , RobStar, CyBee, BBTerra, Rae Red X , but in the end it's a BBRae. As for the rating the story is rated M for language and some gore.

Chapter two : Highway to Hell

Turning her head to the side she examined her features carefully. Slowly getting used to all of it, from her pale blue eyes to the tone of her skin. Her fingers absently combed through the her new long ebony hair.

Tearing her gaze from her reflection she tugged on her new attire, a pair of black skinny jeans ,a white long sleeve shirt with the word Witch printed in black bold letters over the chest, and a pair of black steave madden boots. Simple yet nice, nothing too flashy.

Tugging on the shirt , Raven absently wished she could wear her cloak, to have its comforting weight around her body. Unfortunately that wasn't an option, although she did pack it she couldn't wear it unless it was absolutely necessary , as an alternative she'd packed a Hoodie as well. Grabbing her passport and ID she tugged off her holo ring and left her room to meet the other two down stairs.

" Oh, Raven."

A small jolt was the only indication she'd heard Terra speak.

" Hey I was wondering do you think you could talk Robin into letting me go on the mission?"

Raven came to a stop, she turned to look at Terra. Stuffing her ID into her front pocket as she held Terra ' s gaze she spoke up.

"No. This is undercover. The more people the more suspicious it'll be. " she kept her tone flat and calm , keeping any trace of distaste out of her voice as much as possible . Terra scunched up her nose in utter disdain, clearly dissatisfied with raven's response.

" You and BB both..." she paused in her words before turning around and leaving. Raven stood alone in the hallway a moment more confused as to what she was going to say. Her stomach twisted , that feeling of regret setting heavily in the pit. Regret for missing her chance, if there had ever really been one to begin with.

Slowly she managed to move her body back towards the common room. The nagging thoughts of 'what if' seemingly screaming in her head, the dull ache of a headache growing more and more harsh. Long elegant fingers pressed against the side of her head , applying pressure , trying to will away her emotions on the whole ordeal.

She could tell that this mission was going to be a bigger pain than she felt it was worth.

" So Rae - ven what exactly was my role again?" Long green fingers played with a strand of plum colored hair, twisting it around a single digit before gripping it between his fore finger and thumb giving it a playful tug.

Raven swatted at his hand , shooting him an empty glare in reward for his actions. She wasn't really mad, she enjoyed the attention , though the hurt that came with how easily he could preform the action was too much for her.

" You're posing as Kori's Brother." She replied blandly as she looked back out the plane window. Beast boy glanced at her an unreadable expression on his face as he lifted hist hand towards her hair once more;not put off from her earlier action, tugging on a silky shoulder length strand again.

" I'm also posing as dating the best friend of my sister kori. You."

Raven felt her heart thud hard in her chest, she turned her gaze towards him. He was staring intently at her his expression blank. She couldn't figure out what emotions he was putting off, in fact she wasn't getting any emotions from him, how was that even possible? Unless he was masking his emotions, but this is beast boy, he couldn't manage that could he?

" yes, I suppose so. Unfortunately." Despite the tingling sensation in her stomach and the happy emotions boiling just beneath the surface she managed to keep her voice monotone and her face expressionless. She only hoped he didn't realize how happy she was about the situation. It was only sad that she had to pretend. She swatted at his hand once more as she turned fully away from him waiting for Star to get on the jet and finish her good byes with robin.

Beastboy stared at Raven with dark eyes , a slow tic beginning in his jaw as he clenched his teeth. Her words struck him deep. She always turned him away. Always spat mean words towards him. Hearing her speak as if having to pretend to be his lover was vile made his heart ache. She would always look at him as annoying. He gave her hair a soft tug, pulling her head off to the side; a gasp escaping her as he brought her closer, his mouth brushed against her ear his breath warm against her skin. her hair was still being gripped in his hand, his hand clenching and unclenching her hair in his hand. Raven suppressed the shiver that worked it's way down her spine, her cheeks flushed with color at their situation.

" That snide comment was uncalled for Raven. I get that you find me annoying and gross but at least pretend to be civil . You know you really hurt me sometimes." She could hear the hurt in his voice, and while his grip was not painful in the least it was still unnerving. He had never acted this way towards her, and against her will she found it...attractive. Mabey it was because he was standing up for himself instead of staying silent. But then again she found him attractive regardless.

" ...I was being Civil Garfield."

" No you weren't. You know what Raven, your gonna have to be real nice to me on this mission because acting the way you do towards me will cause suspicions. " his voice seemed to faulter as he spoke. Hearing her use his real name took him by surprise. He let go of her hair and leaned back in his seat , his arms secured tightly over his chest. Sounds from the entry way of the jet could be heard as someone came abord.

"BB, hey sorry it took so long I was talking to star , I wanted to come say bye before you left. "

Raven turned her head to see Terra making her way towards Beast boy. He gave her a smile as she approached.

Terra leaned down and pressed a kiss to his cheek, Raven could taste the bile in her mouth at having to witness the scene. Beast boy's eyes flickered towards her before he tugged Terra ' s face away from his cheek and sealed his mouth over hers in a kiss.

Raven turned her attention away to stare out the window beside her , her knuckles turning white from the tight grip she had on the book in her hands. Openly showing their affections made her feel sick to her stomach, she wanted to blast Terra away...anything to not watch him kiss her.

" thank you for com'in in here, I'll make sure to have robin put you on during calls while we're away." He smiled up at his girlfriend. Terra blinked down a him surprised to his actions and gave him a quizicle look before giving him a small smile in return.

" Of course came. I won't see you again for a while. Robin said the he was unsure how long this will last ."

Raven felt increasingly uncomfortable the longer the or exchange went on. When she heard the door open again a sigh of relief escaped her. Mabey with star here things would feel less stressful.

* sorry if this want great but I'm trying lol. There is a plot here I swear .


	3. Chapter 3

Au: I don't own teen titans or any of the characters. The ships in this story are , RobStar, CyBee, BBTerra, Rae Red X , but in the end it's a BBRae. As for the rating the story is rated M for language and some gore. The possibility of smut, is like a 50% chance. So when I do post that lemon. I will announce it in the Au.

Four things you should know before reading.

1.) Flame will be replyed to with a firm fuck you and blocked.

2.) There may be ships you won't like or agree with. But not everyone dates only one person .we have relationships, sometimes they just don't work. We break up and we move on. It's life and so is this story. It's gonna have real life occurrences. The characters are gonna fall in love. Their gonna have heart breaks, and their gonna move forward.

3.) This fiction will not follow comics at all. This is just a fiction about an idea I came up with. I have read the comics and if I decide to I may follow some plots from them here or there.

4.) If you are too young to understand the words and the meanings in this fic' or cant understand the adult humor and are not old enough to use the harsh language, don't read this fic. Please be at least 15 and up.

That is all.

Enjoy or dont.

Chapter three: Highway to Hell part 2

Raven was the last to get off the plane, looking down she twisted the ring on her finger , studying the way it looked on her pale porcelain colored hands. It was a plain silver band that wrapped around her ring finger delicately.

"Rachel, come on, Dick said there's a ride waiting for us out front we should get going. What time do we have to be checked in by?" Beastboy called out as he made his way towards her to take her bags.

"We're supposed to be checked into the hotel by eleven." She paused to take a moment to look at him, his holo ring had changed his appearance a bit drastically; his green skin was now sun kissed shade of tan and his forest green hair was a dirty blonde with a few highlights, but his eyes stayed the same startling shade of green. He was just as handsome as ever, although she could honestly say she prefered the green skin. It's just how she's always saw him. It's the version she came to love.

" Rae-chel can I get your bags?" He corrected himself as he said her name. He held his hand out to her in a gesture as he waited for her reply. Her heart fluttered a bit in her chest at the kind gesture.

" I can carry my backpack,but if you dont mind , could you carry the suit case? It's light I assure you." She lowered her eyes as she tried to express how much she appreciated his offer, she didn't want to come off cold or snippy like usual. His hand reached out to take the suit case, but went towards her hair instead, tugging on a long ebony strand lightly.

" It suits you, both the length and color...but I think I like purple better" he whispered the last part quietly as he let go of her hair to grab her suit case , hauling it up as he turned and started walking back to where kori stood, talking animmetely on the phone, to what she could only assume was the boy wonder.

Raven felt her cheeks flush with color, and her heart ache in her chest.

Could she really handle this mission?

Raven sat perched on Starfire's bed,criss cross apple sauce, braiding her strawberry blonde hair.

" Boyfriend Robin says that the mission estimated time is a few months." Star stated as she painted her toes a pale pink.

" Thats unnaturally long , did he tell you what our next step in this mission is now that we're here?" Raven murmured pausing her task of braiding Stars hair. Star hummed as she painted the last toe on her right foot, wiggling her toes a bit now that she was done.

"He said he would call us all tomarrow morning and explain. It's odd that this mission is so...secret that dick won't even tell us exactly what we're doing." She replied as she screwed the nail polish closed.

" He's just being cautious, it's just how he is, you know that." Raven narrowed her eyes as she thought about what star had said about their conversation. It was unlike dick to leave them all in the dark.

" I know...I'm Delighted you decided to stay and room with me for the night." Star smiled brightly as she tilted her head back to look at raven.

" Well I wasn't going to share a room with Gar, he's likely to snore." She gave a small smile as she tied stars hair. Her and beast boy were supposed to be sharing a room and star would get her own. But Raven wasn't sure she was ready to handle her emotions in that situation.

" We can Take part in many of the Girl things together, such as the gossip!" Star let out a girlish giggle as she flipped backwards. Raven cracked a smile , while star worked hard on improving her speech there were moments ,like such, were she spoke in broken bits like she had when she'd joined.

" I don't know about all that, but mabey we could meditate together?" Raven offered as she pulled her knees up , resting her chin atop them.

" Of course! " Starfire smikes and crawled up the bed and pushed the covers down before crawling under them. " we shall meditate first them in the morning, but perhaps you should change into your sleep ware first?"

Raven glanced sown at her clothes and gave a heavy sigh as she stood up from Star's bed. Her bag was still with beastboy. In their room. Her hands smoothed over the fabric of her shirt.

"My bags are still in Garfield ' s room, so I'll be back in a few ."

As she slipped out into the the hall , her hand flew up towards her chest trying to calm her heart. There was no real reason to be nervous about going into the room , so to speak. It was more of the fact that she'd be in the room. With her crush. Alone. Even though they'd been friends to some extent for many years she still felt nervous in certain situations with him.

She didn't bother to knock on the door , just slid in her key card and entered. Closing the door behind her Raven flipped on the light switch, expecting to see beastboy in the room, only to be greeted with emptyness.

"Hello?B - Garfield are you in here?" She murmured as she stepped into the the room. When she received no answer she grabbed her bag, dropping it down onto the bed. It bounced a bit with the force, unzipping her suit case she moved some clothes around searching for her sleep ware.

Raven felt a bit guilty not telling Starfire that she knew what the entire mission was about, but if Robin had no plans of sharing with the others about it yet than she was going to keep her mouth shut. Grabbing a pair of black shorts , far too short to be seen wearing in public, and a loose white crop top. A gift from Starfire from last year, she'd insisted she bring the clothing. Smoothing her fingers over the silk like fabric of the top, she nibbled on her lower lip as she debated whether or not to wear it. It was soft and it looked so comfy, it's not like anyone would see her, besides star of course, and she'd probably be thrilled to see her wearing it. But it wasnt her style, it showed more skin thank Raven felt comfortable showing. Glancing around the room to make sure it really was empty , she made her resolve and tugged her shirt up and over her head. Dropping the discarded shirt onto the bed beside her suitcase. She pulled the crop top on and let out a satisfyed sigh, it felt amazing, it was so light and airy.

Standing in the door way he stood motionlessly, one hand gripping the towel around his waist tightly while the other gripped the wood of the door way. His tooth brush hung limply in his mouth as he stared at the mirror on the closet door in the bedroom diagnal from the bathroom.

He'd heard her enter the room as he was Brushing his teeth, He tried to answer but ended up swallowing the toothpastey spit in his mouth. He hadn't ment to stare, he really didn't , he had every intention of announcing his pressance. But When He Caught Her reflection , Pulling Her Shirt Over Her head, all rational thought seemed to just flee from his mind. He knew it was wrong. Staring at her while thoughts that should only revolve around his girlfriend , now seemed to have her as the theme. Beastboy stifled a groan, gripping the wood of the doorway tighter, feeling the wood buckle a bit beneath his grip, her round pert derier encased in black lacey boy shorts were now on display for his viewing, his eyes trailed over the sleek curve of her ass trailing up her spine to the hem of her top. His ears twitched at the rustling sound of clothing as she began to pull up her shorts. With gritted teeth he watched her pull them all the way up the long expanse of her legs, her fingers Brushing against the cute dimples above her ass as she finished tugging them on. With great restraint beast boy turned around and closed the bathroom door softly and turned the shower on again.

Raven felt her heart jump up into her throat as the soft sound of a door clicking closed reached her ears. Cramping her earlier discarded clothing back into her back she shoved the suit case back onto the floor. Her hands hovered over her stomach as her nerves twisted and churned, when she turned she saw no one. Tentivly she moved towards the bathroom and pressed her ear up against the heavy oak door. The sound of the shower running sounded muffled from her side of the door , but she could make out heavy breathing .

" Ah Gar..." she knocked softly.

" Yeah?" His voice sounded a bit strained to her ears. She took a moment to catch her breath and steady her voice.

"I'm gonna stay with Kori for the night, so I just thought I'd let you know. " her voice shook a bit towards the end of her statement.

" Ahhh yeahh that's cool-" his voice cut off as a loud bang could be heard from inside, startling Raven a bit as she jerked her ear away from the door.

" Shit- will you be staying their for the rest of the week or...?" She mulled over the idea for a moment. Robin had claimed she was too obvious last time they'd spoken, if she continued to avoid him sooner or later he'd catch on.

" No I'll be in here for the rest...so as long as you don't snore. " She tried to keep the comment light .


	4. Chapter 4

u: I don't own teen titans or any of the characters. The ships in this story are , RobStar, CyBee, BBTerra, Rae x Redx ( ) but in the end it's a BBRae. As for the rating the story is rated M for language and some gore. The possibility of smut, is like a 50% chance. So when I do post that lemon. I will announce it in the Au. I just wanted to say thank you to you guys who like this story. Ik I take awhile to post stuff, what with my senior year and all I'm a bit slow at word checking and proof reading my stuff.

Chapter 4: Closer

Hey I was fine before I met you,

I know I drink to much an that's an issue,

But I'm OK.

Raven sat perched on the arm of the couch, her hands wrapped firmly around a pale blue and orange polka dotted mug, another gift from Starfire, as she listened intently to Kori on the phone.

" Oh yes...of course we will...mhm.

I understand but why can't we know more?" Starfire shifted her weight from one foot to the other as she stood in front of raven, stareing down at the coffee table in front to her.

" But Robin we are a team , your team, we deserve to know. H-no...ok. yeah I'll put you on speaker." Her voice wavered a bit as she pulled the phone away from her ear. After putting him on ,she set the phone down on the coffee table and plopped down onto the couch beside Garfield and laid her head against raven's thigh were it rested on the arm of the couch.

" Garfeild? " Robins voice filtered through the phone." Raven? I'm assuming your both there as well.

Raven, in your Bag you should have the files I gave you, keep them on you at all times, you'll need them for the part you'll be playing. I need you and Gar to help kori get ready, Raven please select something appropriate for Kori to were, nothing very fancy remember keep it buisness formal. the three of you will be attending a Met gala later tonight,I need kori to make an good impression on the host. If all goes well we'll be able to proceed smoothly with this mission. I'll call you again before you leave. I suggest the three of you get started on a game plan."

A dial tone sounded as he hung up. Raven stared at the phone with raised eyebrows.

" that was...to the point and awfully quick. " Gar mumbled as he stood up and snatched the phone up. Kori gave a sad sigh, she moved to sit up straight in her spot.

" I fear that I have upset him dearly. I shouldn't have tried to press the matter." She murmured , fiddling with the material of her pajamas. Raven stood up and set her mug down before moving to sit next to her, shoving Gar further against the edge of the couch. He made a face at her that only served to earn him a cold glare.

"Dick is only keeping things on the down low because if we were at any point to be captured , they would try to torture information out of us, if we crack, they know ,and the whole thing goes up in smoke. It's best for us to stay in the dark, makes it easier to deny things. " She murmured as she wrapped an arm loosely around Kori's shoulders. Even though she had her own issues with expressing her emotions, showing Kori a little comforting affection came easily.

" You are very right. I know that this mission is important but... I just feel as though he pushes me out at times..." Kori stood up, Ravens arm falling to her side limply, with a few deep Breaths she turned to face her two friends sitting on the couch and put on her best smile for them both.

" Enough of this gloom, I shall pick out my own clothing, I know he said you should... but I would like to do so myself."

Once she left the room , raven slouched back into the couch. Her muscles relaxing as she let out a small yawn. Sleep was a far away dream for her after last night. Thoughts upon thoughts ran rampage through her mind. Had he seen her ? If he had why didn't he say anything? Speaking of the devil, Gar decided to stretch out on the couch, his long legs hanging over the end while his head was placed on her lap.

" What exactly do you think you're doing?" Her voice steely as she gazed down at him.

A steady grin began to make its way across his features. Even with his holo ring on his canine teeth were still abnormally sharp as they glinted in the low lighting of the room. His fingers reached up and grabbed a peace of her hair that had fallen loose from her messy updo. Wrapping the black lock of hair around his finger he have it a tug.

" C'mon babe, you're my fiance right? We gotta get used to a little bit of affection." She felt her eye twitch as she realized he was teasing her.

" Fine. What are the boundaries?" She kept her gaze firmly on his as she asked the question. He blinked up at her slowly, as he mulled over her question.

" No lines with me Mama. Though I'm sure you'll have a few."His toothy grin faded to a small smile as he gave another tug on her hair.

" No unnecessary touching outside of prying eyes. Any actions you make towards me must be well thought out. As long as we are out in public and undercover, I trust your judgment as to how to act as a couple." She replied swatting at his hand. A small smile curving at her lips as tried to shoo her hands away so he could grasp a stand of her hair again.

" Would you quit that?" She tried to sound annoyed only to end up giggling softly, quietly. His eyes lit up as he leaned up closer towards her face. She pulled her head back and sat up straight at his advance.

" Was that a laugh?! Did I seriously just make you laugh just now?!" He sat up and moved towards her , tieing to pull her face towards his so he could look at her. His voice was cross between shock and awe, his expression mimicking his tone.

" What? No." She gave him a firm flick to his ear as she pellet away from his grasp. Garfield growled lowly , covering his ear with his hand. He placed his other hand to the center of her chest and pushed her back against the arm of the couch.

" Ok. Two things. One, no touching my ears. It's rude. Two..I so heard you laugh!" He grinned widely as his fingers moved to ghost along her sides in a tickling motion with high hoped of hearing her laugh again. He'd tried for years to elicit such again sound from her. He was damned if he was just going to pretend like it didn't happen.

" Will you stop that Gar! It was a moment of insanity, your letting things go to your head." She gasped out as she squirmed in his grasp , his hands tugged at her hands as she tried to shove his away, pulling them up he locked them to get her with one hand while the other moved along the side of her ribcage, inching closer to her underarms. Raven tried to hold back the noises he wanted to hear, her stomach muscles felt tight as she tried hard not to laugh. The tickling sensation tingle over her ribs and up until she couldn't hold back any longer.

Garfield paused his ministations as he the most amazing sound escape the dark haired beauty beneath him. Her voice sounded like the soft tickling of musical notes , her laugh was beautiful .and Rare. and his. He watched the way her face seemed to light up as she laughed beneath him.

She was so beautiful.

"..Beautiful."

As soon as the word left his lips the moment shattered. She was no longer smiling, no longer beneath him in his grasp. Turning he sat up to call ou to her as she made her way towards Kori's room, the door slamming closed behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

... Authors Note: I don't own the titans. Sometimes I wish I did. But I dont. But like guys...there is ALOT of beast boy's point of view this chapter. Oh And Mistah Todd makes his appearance

)0(

Raven finished pulling Kori's incredibly long hair up into a french twist, stepping back she tilted Kori's head every which way to make sure it was perfect. She hadn't taken three hours of her time watching youtube videos to learn how to do the style for nothing. Kori leaned forward to look into the mirror , her hair was pulled up and away from her face in an elegant twist, her green eyes were lined with kohl , sweeping out into a small wing in the corner, her lips were painted a soft nude. Raven watched as kori lifted her hand to brush it over a freckle smattered cheek sweeping up to hover just above her hair line.

" Oh...Friend ,you have done a glorious job!" Raven felt a small smile curl at her lips, as she gave a sigh of relief. Videos had done their job. Kori stood up from her seat at the desk, her hands moved to smooth down the fabric of her lavender colored dress. It fell to just below her knees, the dress was form fitting around the waist and hips , a pale grey belt wrapped around her mid section , serving as a accent color.

" Rachel, I'm starting to feel a bit nervous..." Kori murmured as she slipped on a pair of grey pumps. Raven moved to help buckle the straps that wrapped around her delicate ankles. She glanced up at Kori from her spot at her feet and gave the woman an encouraging smile.

" Kori...You'll do great, just be your self, well...not too much. " Kori smiled widely at her friends awkward words of encouragement.

" I will. Oh what will you be wearing ?" Raven paused as she stood up , mulling over Kori's question.

" Buisness formal." She gave a small lift of her shoulders as she pointed to the clothes set out on the bed. There was a white button up shirt folded neatly and placed beside a deep navy blue pencil skirt, a matching jacket right along side it.

" you won't be wearing a dress.?" Raven shook her head .

" No, I'm just going for the bare minimum. Your our main focus right now tonight." Kori made a small 'O' with her mouth as she nodded her head stiffly. Raven began to change , tugging off her PJ's , folding them neatly and placing them onto Kori's bed.

"What time did dick say we had to leave for the Gala?" Kori queried as she stared at the wallpaper, cream and tan in coloring, falling in repetitive patterns down the wall, only to caress the mahogany wood that ran around the rooms walls half way, intricate patterns weaving through it to and fro. It left a very Victorian feel to the room. Raven paused mid way of buttoning up her shirt. '8:00 pm' her brow furrowed at the thought, Dick hadn't said anything about the time to the others.

" He didn't. I suppose we'll have to just wait for his next phone call." She gave a soft shrug of her shoulders as she wiggled a bit , trying to pull up the tight skirt.

)0(

She was trying to kill him. He knew it was a silly thought but she couldn't possibly be just this good and not know she is. Gar stifled a groan as he turned his head away from the glorious sight that was Raven. It was positively one of the best sight a he's seen. Apart of him felt a little goofy , because her leotard showed far more skin , in fact she was hardly showing any. But the way that skirt fitted against her hips and ass, bout stole his breath away. He wasn't sure if some higher power up above had blessed him or cursed him to spend the evening with her on his arm.

Nervously he shifted his hand through his wavy blond hair and straightened the tie around his neck. He had to dress to impress, impress Raven that is. He couldnt help but value her opinion above all others.

He always strived to be approved in her eyes. It's probably why her words seemed to cut him so deeply.

" My lady," he murmured softly as he gave a small bow and offered up his hand , a large smile dominating his features.

Her eyes softened before she gave a soft roll of her eyes. Her finger tips brushed against her collar bones in a dramatic gesture , only serving to draw his gaze towards the elegant curve of her exposed neck. Her long dark hair was pulled back save for a few curled tendrils that escaped to frame around her face.

" Oh my,what a gentleman,my heart is swooning." She sounded so droll when she said it but he could hear the teasing undertone of her voice.

"You look ..." words seemed to escape him. There were so many terms he could use to describe how she looks but none seemed to do her justice. She made such plain clothes look like fine silk draped over her body in a modest yet seductive way.

" You look Nice." His cheeks flushed with embarrassment, nice was the furthest thing from how she looked, she looked breathtaking so why couldn't he just say it?

The almost invisible smile that seemed to grace her full lips disappeared as she gave him a blank look.

" Hn. You look appropriate as well." He grimaced at the monotone sound of her voice as she spoke to him. His skill to screw things up shined through even on the best of moments.

He gnawed on his lower lip and offered her his hand once more , only to watch as she moved away from him to Kori who was currently speaking to the boy wonder.

"Rae-chel , we got a part to play , wouldn't it be easier to get the hand holding done now? " He asked looking down at her.

" You may wait untill we reach the gala, while we're still in this hotel, such intimate actions are Impervious." She was snubbing him. His best friend had just snubbed him. He opened him mouth to say something more but quickly snapped it shut.

She was going to be difficult tonight.

)0(

The gala was was a very large event, there was so many people that Raven had to introduce kori to , that it left her feeling drained after a few skant hours of being there.

She draped her navy blue suit jacket over her left for arm as she made her way towards an empty table. A tall man intersected her on the way there though, he was tall, with broad shoulders that looked quite dashing encased in his black suede suit, the scarlet red tie loosened from his neck.

" You wouldn't perhaps be Miss Roth would you?" His voice was smooth and rough all in one. Like a deep velvety baritone tune. An involuntary jump of her heart, left her feeling breathless.

" I am , Rachel is fine, and you are?" She watched as he ran his fingers through his hair pushing it back away from his forhead in a burst of black...and white? He had a thick chunk of white hair that seemed to keep falling into his eyes.

"Todd, Jason Todd." His hand grasped hers in a firm shake , before slipping away leaving her with an oddly warm feeling in the pit of her stomach. She raised a brow at his James Bond reference.

" Can I help you Mr. Todd?" She queried as she stepped around him to take her seat at the Barren table.

" A sophisticated woman like yourself could indeed help me." A satisfied smirk seemed to tug at the corner of her lips, as he took a seat across from her. As she gaged the way he moved, she determined that he moved with the elegance and power of panther.

" You see Miss Rachel, my boss has become quite taken with Your Friend Miss Kori Anders. I was told you were the one to go too to make a business deal, correct ? " his eyes flashed down to the thick manilla folder that she held in her right hand.

" Of course. She can be quite charming I'm sure. Me and Miss. Anders would be overjoyed to make a business deal with your company. " she said leaning forwards to poor herself a glass of wine.

"Good then we can proceed. This deal would entail you three complete cooperation, we would leave for Prague tomorrow afternoon to begin the investigation. The rest would be best to be discussed in private. " he leaned forward as well, his hand falling on top of her own.

"You look stunning tonight Miss Rachel." He purred good naturedly as a charming smile lifted the corners of his lips, his eyes were such a pale and vivid shade of blue she felt her self shiver as his gaze met her own.

" You're spoiling me with compliments tonight Mr. Todd" a coy smile curled at her lips as she found herself turning her hand in his own so that their palms lay flat against one another.

" Can you blame me ? " his deep voice was huskey and rough, like a fine cognac. Her front teeth snagged at her bottom lip as she nibbled on it as her face felt awfully hot very quickly.

The comfortable and charged silence stretched b tween the two of them for a few heart beats more before he stood, lifting her hand up in his. Raven raised up from her seat as he did, her eyes fluttering shut for a brief moment as she reigned in her compsure.

" Mr. Todd?" Her voice sounded softer than she had ment for it to be.

" Would you allow me a dance with you before the night ends?"

)0(

That bloody fucking tosser, had just totally been smooth talking his date.

Gar felt himself brooding as he continued to watch the man lead his date towards the dance floor. Didn't he know she had a boyfriend ? He was pretty sure he'd made that clear earlier that night when he'd pressed a kiss to her neck before leaving to accompany Kori with something.

And she was no better, his uptight little Raven had been so...so coy. What did she think she was doing going along with all that flirtatious undertones. She had a job to play and dancing with some well dressed man that wasn't him wasn't apart of it. Gar growled , making the petite blonde beside him jump at the sound, as the mans hand slipped from between her shoulder blades to rest against her lower back as her pulled her in closer during the dance. He hated to admit it but she looked elegant and beautiful out there, even ware was she looked good with the man. Their features played off one another from their dark hair and bright eyes. They looked so suited that it made his mood sink even lower.

As the dance ended , he and kori had made their way over towards the pair.

" Rachel, we are going to take our leave for the night, we have a busy day tomorrow." Kori smiled as she placed a tanned hand against ravens.

" oh of course. " Gar watched as she gave a nod of her head.

" Ah well I shall see you tomorrow morning Miss Rachel, " He placed a formal kiss to her hand " La revedere unul mic." He whispered against her hand as he met her gaze with his.

Garfield had caught his whisper, and although he didn't know what it ment , he knew he didn't like how close he was to her. Especially not when Raven cheeks flushed prettily . Gar grasped her hand in his own as he started to lead her away , kori following having retrieved the file and her jacket from the table.

Raven turned to glance behind her , biting her bottom lip she gave a shy wave to the the man . Gar stared on in shock .

" Seriously Rae?" He whisper shouted at her.

" Good night Mr. Todd." She smiled softly , a girlish giggle escaping her.

Alright that's it.

" We're leaving now Rachel" he looked away from her exasperated , as he rugged her along.

" what is your issue ? " she queried as she gazed at him.

He stayed silent all the way untill they'd reached the saftey of the hotel.

Gar pushed their bedroom door open roughly , tossing his suit jacket o to the bed as he Began to undo his tie.

" My problem is your supposed to be my girlfriend , and you just sitting there openly flirting with some guy!" He tossed the tie onto the bed as well.

Raven undid her hair, letting it tumble down her back in dark waves as she gave him a hard stare.

" One, I am not your real girlfriend, and two, if you can't reconize a friendly adult conversation Gar , then perhaps you shouldn'tbe on this mission. " she huffed as she began to unbutton her white button down.

" Key word there Rae, Friendly, that's just it. You two were far too friendly ! Gah! And you ! You, just had to were those sky high ' fuck- me ' heels." He grated out from between clenched teeth as he tossed his shirt onto the bed angrily , his hands working on his belt buckle.

" My shoes!? Jesus fuck Gar,they are plain black heels, what is your glitch?!" She snapped , her hands falling away from her shirt letting it gape open to reveal her lacy black bra and the top of her ribcage.

Gar gnawed on his lower lip so hard he tasted copper on his tongue. He jerked the belt off and dropped it to the floor, his dress pants dropping to hang a little lower on his hips.

" You know what, whatever. I'm showering first. " he tossed his hands up into the air before turning around and dissapearing through the bathroom door, slamming it behind him.

)0(

Raven stood there for a few moments longer as she worked on calming her breathing, trying to real in her rage. Only then did she realize that her and Gar had just been in a heated argument, whilst stripping in front of the other. Her face warmed as she let out a shaky sigh, before leaving to use Kori's shower.

)0(

When Gar had emerged from the steamy bathroom, Raven was already showered and dressed in her night clothes ,her back to him . Sighing he moved to slide into the spot next to her, her hair was damp and wet against the pillow, the strong scents of jasmine tea and parchment tickled his nose. He laid beside her silently for what felt like a long time. He moved over onto his side facing her back; reaching out he wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her tight up against him. He tangled his legs with hers as he sought out her hand , weaving their fingers together.

"I'm sorry Rae, my outburst was uncalled for. " he murmured as he pressed a kiss to her hair. He missed cuddling up to her like this. Although normally he always started out as a kitten ,and waited till she was a sleep untill cuddling with her.

He could hear her give a gentle and quite sigh, her head moving to peek over her shoulder at him.

" I forgive you,but next time you get all cave man with me on this mission I'll toss you out the window. Mission be damned. " a smile graced his face as a warm bout of laughter spilled from his chest in please not rumble.

" Ah there's the rae I know." He teased softly. He could practically see her rolling her eyes as her hand lightly slapped his arm.

" Oh shut it you beast."

Gar gave a small hum as he buried his nose into her hair , inhaling deep as the sound of her heart beat lulled him to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

...

This morning , Raven had felt the absence of his warmth against her back, rolling over ; the sheets tangling around her legs. She streatched her arm out from beneath the sheet, feeling the cool air brush against her skin as she patted around at the space beside her. Craking open bleery eyes she peered around the room in search for her blonde haired friend, only to find the space he had previously occupied the night before, empty.

The sheets were cool to the touch, signifying that he'd been gone for awhile. Raven uttered a soft groan as she sat up, the sheets falling to pool around her waist. Running a hand over her face in an attempt to wipe the sleepyness from her face , she moved to detail her legs from the sheets. The hard wood floor beneath her feet was cold and almost sent her back into the warmth of the bed.

The silver anklet breaches around both of her ankles jingled asShe walked towards her bedroom door detangling her hair with her fingers as she made her way into the living room area, only to come to see kori dressed casually in a grey pencil skirt and soft pink blouse, her hair pulled up into a high pony tail, and beside her stood Mr. Connor from last night at the gala, were in a standardized black suit and tie. Accompanying him was Mr. Todd from the other night as well, dressed in a similar attire as he was last night. Though her eyes were immeadiatly drawn to Garfield , who was leaning against th side of the couch a smug grin stretched across his attractive face. The white button up shirt he sported was pulled tight across his broad chest and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows; his arms were crossed over his chest, and his long legs were encased in a pair of black pants.

Raven felt her cheeks heat up at the fact that here all of them were awake and dressed for the meeting , and there she stood in a too small yellow tank top and a pair of black boy short underwear.

" Miss. Rachel?" Her eyes flitted towards Jason, he had an amused smile curving the corners of his mouth.

" Ahm...I'm so sorry to Interrupt-" Raven paused to take in a shaky breath as she redirected her gaze towards Garfield. " But I need to steel my boyfriend away for a few moments. Gar.. do you mind?" She crooked her finger at him in a 'come hither ' motion and Her tummy warmed up with a tingly sensation at calling him her boyfriend out loud.

Jason blinked for a moment albeit surprised at her words at redirected his gaze towards the blond haired man opposite of him,only to see him flash a satisfyed smirk and dissapear around the corner with raven, the two away from prying eyes..

Raven yanked Gar into their shared room, closing the door behind them.

" Why didn't you wake me up?" She stared up at him hotly , her cheeks still red from embarrassment.

" Payback for last night. Although if I had known your. I ghat clothes were so reveling I wouldn't have let you sleep in. " his smile swiftly changed into a frown as he gave her body a once over.

" What? But you apologized last night." She huffed crossing g her arms beneath her chest .

" No, I apologized for the outburt, entailing how I handled it. I could went about the situation in a more calmer way. Which would've been more effective in showing you how badly you were displaying your character last night. But I didn't and I apologized for the way I approched the subject. Because I was in the right Rae. " He gave her a firm look as he backed her up against the door, his hand dropping down and turning the lock.

" But...I wasn't flirting..." her argument sounded weak even to her own ears as she gave a shifty glance at the door. " Why are you locking the door Gar?"

" You were. You may not realize it but you were. " He placed both hands against the door on either side of her head as he leaned in closer to her , a predatory grin on his mouth,his canines looked so sharp, they looked dangerous yet alluring all the same . His eyes head a certain shine to them as he got closer to her.

" I locked it because I'm going to remind you who your supposed to be."His breath was warm and smelled of mint as it fanned over her face.

" Of who you belong to." He murmured roughly as he brushed his lips against the corner of her mouth. Her body stiffened and a small jolt of electricity ran down her spine, she shivered beneath him as she parted her lips to say something.

" What...you have a girlfriend." Her words were breathy and quite as she looked at his eyes ,flitting from one to the other , looking for some sort of sign that he was playing with her.

" Yeah. You." The corner of his mouth twitched upwards as if he was amused with the whole situation.

" What, no I mean terra!" Raven narrowed her eyes at him as she placed both hands against his chest applying some sort of pressure.

He seemed to pause at her words, his gaze glancing off to the side.

" Rae...it's not like that..." he seemed to be struggling with the words to describe what he wanted to tell her. he pulled his bottom lip between his teeth as he debated something for several long moments , before he dropped his head into the crook of her neck .

" During this mission...it stats just us." He whispered against her neck , his lips pressed against the skin there in an almost nonexistent kiss.

Raven wanted to tell him that he was wrong. That what he was saying - doing was wrong. But that small part of her that was greedy and craved to have him seemed to cloud over her good judgment as she didn't push him away.

His tongue slipped out from between his lips to lave over the smooth surface of her skin, his teeth scraping over it, threatening to break through it as he bit down at the junction were her neck met her shoulder. Revenge let out a soft sigh as her head seemed to loll back against the door, her fingers curling into the fabric of his shirt , holding him close to her body.

But just as quickly as th blissful feeling had appeared it dissapated even faster as he moved his body back and way from her . His hands pulled hers away from his shirt as he just stared at her in an cross between shock and awe. For what she didn't know.

" You...uh...you should hurry up and get dressed. They were wanting to go over some of the details over lunch." He said as he sucked air through his teeth , his gaze dragging over her body, lingering at her neck before leaving her completely to settle on the wood of the door.

Raven stood there silently and lost as he unlocked the door and slipped out of the room , leaving her dumbfounded as too what just took place.

She couldn't figure out if he was being serious or if he was getting way to into character.

)0(

Garfield dialed up a number in his phone as he stood outside the the restaurant, holding 5 he phone up against his ear he waited impatiently for the person to pick up the phone.

" Hello ? " a feminine voice filtered through and he gave a sigh of relief that she had picked up.

" Terra ? Hey , ok so I have so much to tell you." He let out a breath and sagged forward a bit as he stuffed his free hand into the pocket of his pants.

"What's going on? Is it about the mission?"

" No. I kissed- Raven-" He whispered her name just in case anyone was listening in. " well not formally but ...on her neck."

" So the plans working ? That's great to hear. Wait how did she react?"

" I don't really know. I mean she didn't push me away. But she did say that I shouldn't cos' have a girlfriend. " an amused smile played on his lips at the prospect.

"So you mean you haven't told her yet? About us? BB! She's totally gonna push you away now!"

" Shhh. Can down. I don't wanna tell her yet. Not untill I'm absolutely sure that...that she returns the interest." He moved up off the wall and glances inside the restaurant , seeing Raven sitting next to Kori at the table talking to and Mr. Todd.

" Hey look imma let you go. " he murmured into the phone and hung up not even waiting to hear her reply as he made his way into the the restaurant and over to the table , sliding into the seat beside Raven. He leaned over and placed a small kiss to her cheek .

" So was it? How do you feel about our offer?" Jason asked as he stared at the interaction between the two .

" It's Logan actually, I took my dad's last name after my dad and Kori's mom split." Gar smiled as he intertwined his hand with Raven under the table, his other reaching over to grab his drink.

" As for your offer , I don't then I'll have any issues with that position. "

" I see."

Gar held his gaze , in what seemed to be some sort of male stand off as the two shared a similar distaste for the other.


	7. Chapter 7

" do you have what it takes to do this line of work ?"

Jason asked as he leaned forward onto the counter of the threes hotel room. His eyes were dark as he stared down Rachel. Her long black hair was twisted up into a messy bun, her blue eyes held his gaze as she wrapped her grey cardigan around her body tightly.

" I know we do. As you should. I showed you our files, all three of us have high-quality resumes, were perfectly qualified to be assassins." A soft unfeminine snort escaped her as she gave a jerky nod towards the manilla folder. Jason's eyes bored into her own, dark and dangerous. Searching for something. Something, she didn't know what. A tick worked in the side of his jaw as he clasped his hands in front of his mouth, elbows resting on the counter top.

" Hn. Well then I'll just get down to it. When we get to Prague, Miss Kori will be our main lead. We'll Be there under the guise of filming a movie. You miss Rachel, are going to be the bait." Jason's eyes watched as she soaked in the information.

" Bait?" Raven blinked a bit taken aback she hadn't expected that. Another bodyguard or something of the sort perhaps, but the bait.

" Oh yes. A woman like yourself should have no issue catching a man's eye." An almost sadistic grin touched his features before smoldering down to an amused smirk.

" You want me to...hnn. ok. Fine." She took a steady breath as she steeled herself. It was no biggie. She would just be luring out a fucking serial killer , who had a long list of twisted acts towards woman on his list. The man had cut out young women's wombs, raped them, tortured and dismembered. And she was supposed to prance around and catch his eye. Let him get close. Lead him out of publics eye. And assassinate him. Totally fine with it. Yup. Not nervous at all. Okay...This man was officially nuts.

" Wait hold up, you're not sending my girlfriend out to lure out some murderer!" A heavy arm fell to lay around her shoulders. A warm and sunny scent filled her nose , a smell the belonged solely to Gar. She looked up to see him draped against her body with one arm braced against the counter , the top several buttons of his shirt had been undone and left a small triangle of his chest exposed for her to take in. His jaw was taut and his eyes harsh as he stared down the other man.

" I am and I shall do so without any further interference on the matter if you want to be involved. " Jason's voice dropped low, and overflowed with a commanding tone that made Raven melt. Gar's eyes shot to Raven; as she sagged a bit against him, with a look that told her if she didn't straighten up , they'd be having a repeat of this morning.

" involved how?"

" The position I offered you during lunch , as a body guard, well that position also entails playing as Miss Roth husband." There was a tone of distaste in Jason's voice as he dropped his hands to the counter with a soft thud.

" Her husband? How does that work for her part?" Sparked interest, Gar leaned fully against the counter; his arm dropping from its place around her shoulders, placing him eye to eye with Jason as the two men conversed.

" Rachel ' s position as bait comes with a backstory, seeing as the two of you are already ...involved, this would make things flow easier. We'll need someone close by to be able to a stop to things if this doesn't go as planned. "

" I get that, trust me but, how is she supposed to lure guys in if she's got a husband ?" His brow furrowed as he thought over the possibilities of how that would work.

" An open marriage." Jason stated plainly. His eyes drifted towards Raven as he sent her smirk.

"Unless you don't think you're up to the position? In that case I wouldn't mind heading into the field and playing such a... rewarding part." His smirk only proved to grow more and more smug as he watched the emotions play off of the two's faces. Gar's face twisted into anger , his lip curling up in distaste , as the very thought of Jason playing Raven's spouse disgusted him. While raven's flushed with color, she turned her face away from Jason's gaze to stare at Garfield's back . His words left her feeling flustered and warm to the touch.

" Would you quit trying to hit on my girlfriend!?" Gar snapped out , his teeth bared and eyes were dark, dangerous, and teeming with possessiveness. Raven watched as the muscles of his back seemed to bunch and flex beneath the fabric of his shirt as he stiffened, his hands clenching and unclenching with the fevered urge to hit and maim the man in front of him.

" Oh? And what of you Rachel?" The way her name just rolled of his tongue made Raven shiver, a warm fluttering sensation building in the pit of her stomach.

" Dolzhen li ya ostanovit ?" He queried he accent was smooth and rough and deep and ...she couldn't suppress the pleasant shiver. She could feel the sharp glare cut through her as Gar's head snapped towards her.

" YA v otnosheniyakh ... Eto ne sobstvenno." Raven responded softly, avoiding looking at either man.

His next question left her feeling breathless and drained of energy.

" Ty lyubish' yego?" Her heart thundered in her chest, beating hard against her ribcage. A small part of her felt relief that he couldn't understand Russian.

" YA lyublyu yego. YA sozhaleyu, Yason"

Raven locked gazes with him as she spoke, trying not to buckle beneath his heated gaze.

" Don't worry. I have hopes little one." His lips tricked with the hint of a charming smile as he walked around the counter and pressed a kiss to her palm.

" Sorry to cut this short but it would seem my boss is ready to take his leave. Until tomorrow Rachel, ." he bowed at the shoulders while his gaze never left hers.

As he stepped away from her a strong hand shot out and grasped her upper arm, drawing her body close. Raven drew her bottom lip between her teeth as she focused on the calloused hand gripping her arm. She could feel the slight twitch of his fingers that told her a conversation was coming, and soon. Very soon.

She stayed quiet as he ushered her towards their room. A deep twisting feeling took root in the pit of her gut , the taste of bile was bitter on her tongue. She'd never had to deal with silence. Not with him. She never had to have the uncomfortable weight of it sit heavily on her shoulders before. Her chin jerked up a bit as she tried to hold herself in a proud stance , she had done nothing wrong-in fact she'd not spoken much to Mr. Todd at all.

The soft creak of the oak door sounded unbearably loud to her ears in this ungodly silence. Gar sat down at the foot of the bed , one hand Rest On his thigh while the other still clutched her arm. Raven stood there between his legs , her nerves twisting about, curling tightly around her chest , vines of anxiety branching out along the smooth column of her neck, their thorns digging in and leaving her with a thick lump of emotion at the base of her throat making it hard to swallow.

The way his eyes seemed to bore into her, hot, needy, and warning. He skin crawled pleasantly, making the once comfy cardigan feel itchy and uncomfortable against her body.

" Raven."

Deep breath. Fuck. The way he said her name, low, raspy, and positively divine.

" Gar..." she whispered thickly , her eyes half lidded; thickly lined with heavy dark lashes.

His grip on her arm loosened before he pulled his hand back, and she ached at the loss of contact. The feeling and pressure of his hand on her arm felt nice, she felt secure and safe , yet aroused and her body burned from his touch. Even through the thick cardigan and long sleeve T.

" what did he say to you?" Gar mumbled as he let his head drop against her, nuzzling her stomach as his arms wrapped around her hips.

She barely heard him through the blood rushing in her ears and the load thumping of her heart. Her heart was beating a mile a minute, so fast that she feared it might stutter to a stop any moment, lifting her hand she hesitantly buried her fingers into his thick wavy blond locks, massaging his scalp, nails scraping across the surface.

" He asked if he should stop, flirting that is, I told him I was in a relationship and it wasn't proper of him. He... asked me more but it wasn't anything important. I made it firm that I was with you." She replied, her tongue sweeping out to lave over her abused lip; red from biting.

He lifted his head and stared up at her, forest green eyes dark. His hands ran up her back before digging into the material of her cardigan just below her shoulders and tugged down at it, her knees buckle beneath her and dropped down, the sting of her knees hitting the hardwood flooring didn't linger long as his hand cupped her jaw, his thumb feathering over her bottom lip.

" Raven..." her stomach churned with pleasure as he tugged her face closer to his , his lips brushed against the shell of her ear , first came the wet hot touch of his tongue , then the soft scraping of his canines as he bit the tip of her ear.

Words escaped her, nothing came to mind as he trailed butterfly kisses and soft nips down her neck and along her jaw. Whether it was right or wrong, pure or sinful, good or bad, none of it mattered. As long as he looked at her like he did, touched her how he did, then all thoughts and inhibitions would flee her. Unsure of what to do with her other hand she placed it on the side of his neck, her fingers stroking at the heated skin that wrapped over the corded muscles in his neck.

"Oh!" A soft noise escaped her as he hit a sweet spot beneath her ear ; just under her jaw, he sucked on it and when his teeth latched on a moan slipped from her lips and for a brief moment she that to be embarrassed at making such a sound. But with the way he made her feel she just couldn't find the heart to care. Her fingers tangled and tugged at his hair, trying to bring him closer and pull him away all at once. Emotions conflicted in her, she wanted him to continue his attention to her neck, but the deep seated need to have him kiss her lips gnawed at her .

His hands grasped greedily at her waist and back, switching between roaming um and down her side and drawing her closer.

As his mouth left her neck , in that brief moment she remembered that this was wrong. He was taken. Forbidden and yet she still craved him. Always had. Always will.

Jerking her hands from his hair she pushed at him , scrambling to her feet, one hand covered her neck where it burned hot from his touch and the other pressed against her chest as she tried to calm her beating heart.

Her breath fell in ragged buffs, his quite the same as he stared up at her with glassy eyes, bruised lips and mussed up hair.

" I- this is wrong." She nearly whimpered as she spoke. She backed away from him. From the room. From his touch. From the memory of what had just taken place. His hand stretched out to stop her from retreating, but was too late as she closed the door. Blocking him from her sight. A shaky breath left her as she turned away from the door, her hands moved to press against the sides of her face. Sleep would not come easily tonight. This she knew.

* is this ok? Im not to good with like scenes like this.*


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

S.O.S

..

A smug sort of satisfaction seemed to cling to Beast Boy's emotions. As Small tendrils of accomplishment wrapped around his mind ,every time he replayed the events from the night before. Shades of reds and purples assaulted him every time he closed his eyes. His body reliving every moment from the night before. The way her heart thundered loudly in his ears, a steady ,erratic beat, soothing and exciting all the same. The soft notes of her voice as they hitched and caught in her throat, every whimper, every breath, every poorly concealed moan. All of it created a melody , so sweet and alluring to his ears, sounds he wished to only be bestowed for him and no other. His finger tips burned with the memory of her soft alabaster skin beneath his touch. His body suddenly ached with the deep seated urge to feel her lips pressed against his own, soft and pliant. Garfield let out a low groan, the sound was overflowing with frustration and and a sense of misery. He wanted what he could not have.

Sinking back farther into the couch, he tried to ignore the restless feeling in the pit of his stomach. The spot beside him dipped as kori sat down beside him.

" Garfield, shouldn't you wake up Rachel? I need her help getting ready for today . " Kori smiled at him, her strawberry blonde hair fell around her shoulders in thick curly waves , her green eyes light with happiness. Garfield felt his own face mirror her expression, her happiness just as contagious as his own. Playing as her brother felt so easy and natural for him , because he'd always saw Kori as his sister.

" yeah your probably right. She's been sleeping in more than usual lately. Normally she's up at the crack of dawn." He answered and placed his hands on his knees pushing himself up and off the overly soft couch.

" I believe a lot of it has to do with this mission, she seems nervous, no not nervous but on edge." Kori mused, pulling her knees up against her chest.

Pausing in the hallways arch he glanced at her over his shoulder. " I think we should all be a little on edge."

Slipping into the hallway he covered the distance to their room in a few long strides. He lifted his hand, hovering over the wood surface in preparation to knock. But it's was their room right? He was allowed to enter and exit whenever he pleased, so going in to wake her up was completely logical, right? Dropping down to grip the doorknob, with a sharp twist ,he pushed the door open and stepped inside; not bothering to close the door. Laying on the bed in a tangle of crisp white sheets, her midnight hair spread out along the pillows like a dark halo, one leg was uncovered and lay in an elegant position; slightly bent at the knee as it rested against her other leg, his eyes trailed down the creamy expanse of her leg, pausing at her delicate ankle to study the twin silver bangles that shimmered in the bright morning light that filtered through the blinds.

When his gaze reached her face, his heart rate picked up as it thudded heavily in his chest. Her thick lashes brushed against the top of her cheeks, casting long shadows. Her lips were parted as soft breaths escaped her, her chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm.

There was a dull pain in his chest at the thought of waking her up. To rouse her when she looked so peaceful was a shame. Making his way around to her side of the bed, placed a hand on her bare shoulder, the muscles in his arm twitched when they came in contact with her cool skin.

" Rachel, c'mon get up. It's seven thirty already. " He gave a shake up her shoulder as he spoke , watching as she brought a hand up to smack his away, he eyes still closed , her sleepy movement only served to brush against his hand, the back of her hand Brushing against the warmth of his skin.

" I'm up….." her voice was groggy and slow as she cracked her eyes open to peer up at Garfield. Her eyes felt bleary and her mouth felt dry. Moaning she moved to sit up, her fingers moving to get the many tangles and knots from her hair.

" c'mon let me help you up. You should go shower or wash your face before you come out to the lining room. " Garfield suggested as a hand wrapped around her bicep to help her stand up and out of the bed.

" Yeah I think I will. I gotta wash all the sleep off me." She ran a hand down her face tiredly, her body slid towards his side and she tried to kick out her legs to stop it. " Hey- hold it I'm tangled!" Her body made and awkward roll to try to worm her way away from the edge, lest she fall off.

Gar placed a knee on the edge of the bed as he tried to pull her out of the bed, his hands tugging at her own. Raven squirmed until she was laying across the bed instead of along it.

" Gar! I'm serious quit it, just let me untangle the sheets first." She huffed out as she used her free leg to shove his back a bit , but when his body teetered back to far , having been knocked off balance, she grasped at his hand and tugged him forward.

Their heads knocked against one another painfully as his body fell atop her own, groaning Gar leaned up , one hand moving to rub across his forehead.

" Shit Rae, that's fucked. Why would you kick me ?" He mumbled out as he glared down at her from his spot above her.

" You wouldn't let me untangle my other leg from the sheets. You just kept tugging at me so since you won't listen I had to let you know to quit it."

" hey don't get snippy with me , I'm just in here to make sure we stay on schedule."

" we don't have to be anywhere untill 9. "

" That doesn't matter you still need time to dress, help kori out, get your shit together, and get more of a game plan set out for today."

Raven opened up her mouth to retort but closed it when she realized that Gar was being incredibly serious and responsible about the whole thing. A role she usually steps up to. Gazing up at him she noticed the close proximity between them, the minty smell of his breath, the gold that flecked through the emerald green of his irises, the smug smile that seemed to grace his face.

" Wipe that smug look off your face before I do it for you." She hissed out at him , her cheeks red, weather it was from anger or embarrassment, she didn't know.

" I'm sorry I just couldn't help but notice the wonderful additions on your neck. Very tasteful if I do say so myself. " there was a pregnant pause as the meaning of his words sunk in her head, Gar quickly moved off of her at the sound of an outraged noise escaped her. Fumbling out of the sheets she scrambled off the bed and into the bathroom. A startled Yelp escaped her lips as the image of purple and red painted the side of her neck in sporadic patterns.

Her fingers brushed against the spots, flinching at how sensitive and warm they were. Her head whipped around to stare at him from the entryway of the bathroom. Her brows drawn tight and eyes narrowed.

" Are you kidding me!? Gar what the fuck?" He at least had the good knowledge to look ashamed. Flinching he looked down.

"I'm real sorry Rae, but it's just a few hickeys, you could just cover them up with makeup ri-" he didn't get the rest of his words out as a shampoo bottle came flying at him from the bathroom, narrowly missing his head.

"Oi! Watch it there, you could've hit me!"

" that's the point!" Raven let out a frustrated growl as she tossed the conditioner at him.

Dunking down close to the floor, the bottle flew right over his head. "Ha ,missed me." An almost triumphant smile graced his face before a bottle of body wash knocked him backwards .

From the bedroom door way Kori stood looking confused as to what's going on, glancing from Garfield; who was laying on the floor pressing a hand to the middle of his forehead, bottles of bathroom necessities scattered around him. To Raven who stood in the doorway gripping what looked to be a bar of soap in one hand.

" Um have I walked in at a bad time ? Is friend Garfield ok?"

I was gonna make this longer but no. It's short I'm gonna keep the chapters at around 1-2 k words for a while.


	9. Chapter 9

Raven sat in a chair against the far wall of the room, watching kori and Gar speak to their ' employer's ' a thick stack of manilla files perched up on her lap. She left her hair down, even though she'd put foundation over the hickies, just for extra coverage.

" How did you and Mr. Logan become aquainted?" Jason queried as he occupied the space beside her.

Raven casted him a wary glance. Jason todd was quickly proving to be a rather large obstacle in her path for this mission. Although she loved Gar, she knows he's taken, and whatever weird hormones he's going through lately, seems to have something to do with Jason.

" Offically we met through his sister Kori, a few years back during a family get together that kori had invited me to." She did her best to keep her answer vague and to the he point. This odd attraction she felt for Him was getting her in trouble more often than naught.

" And romantically? Or am I to assume it was something as cliche as 'love at first sight'? " he mused, watching her reaction with critical eyes.

" Ah,you want to know how it is we came to date. Hardly love at first sight. I thought he was obnoxious and highly to happy for my taste; quite comical given my friendship with his sister, but I didn't feel anything for him until about a year and a half after first meeting him," she paused mulling over the idea of how they ' fell in love '. She might ad well milk this pretend thing while she could.

" During a mission we had been assigned up in Hungary, there had been some complications. To put it simply it was love at first shot. if your looking for cliché that is." A bemused smile graced her lips as she thought about the odd story she was painting, but it wasnt far from the truth. Gar really had shot her by accident during a mission a few years back.

" turns out there had been some miscommunication back in the corp. And Garfield, had thought that I was the target; an easy mistake with the getup I had been in, it was a wonder he ever reconized me at all. Although I would have preferred he noticed it was me before he shot me but , maybe it was the near death experience but I saw him in this whole new light. He was no longer an annoying leech, but some one who was on equal par, able to catch me off guard when I least expected it. I can't think of a single time since that he hasn't had my back. " Raven's eyes softened as she thought of all the times she'd been in battle with Beastboy and how he never failed to have her back. He was always a few steps behind, and when ever she needed him...he just seemed to be there.

" He shot you? " Jason asked leaning forwards on his knees , overwhelmed with curiosity.

" Mm. Yes , just above my hip." She mused, it wasn't entirely a lie. She had been shot during an altercation a few years back.

" I see, I assume he helped you after he realized it was you he'd shot ?"

" hmm, yes although we bickered throughout the process. "

There was a lengthy silence after that. From her spot she could see Gar arguing with Mr. Carter, and an assosiate while Kori attempted to calm whatever the situation was.

" While they cover some issues why don't you follow me , I'll show you some of the areas that you and Gar will be visiting frequently during this process. " Jason stood , his hands flitting up to adjust his tie as he peered down at her from the corner of his eyes. She glanced back at the room and then up at jason.

" Alright."

" Miss Anders ,please, I assure you it's only a temperary situation." The man tried to explain, his eyes glancing subtlety off to the side.

Kori opened her mouth to say something but was quickly cut off as the Red head began speaking once more , stressing his words.

"Why don't you and Mr. Logan follow me into my office, I'm sure Mr. Connor ment no harm when he set up your schedual. " He placed a hand against the middle of her back ushering her into the closed office.

As soon as the three of them were safely inside the room, Kori turned around to face him.

" Wally what in hells name are you doing here?" She jabbed her finger against his chest. She had to hold her surprise through out the whole conference when she saw him, from behind her Gar pulls kori back a bit, hoping to avoid an altercation.

" Kori, shush. " he sends her a look, scolding her for her loud tone before turning back to Wally.

" But yeah what are you doing here?"

Wally gave a lazy smile as he pushed his hair back a bit .

"Robin said you guys would be suspicious, you guys aren't the only group of titans that was sent out on this mission. Me and jinx, are here also. I heard a few others were supposed to make their way down too. " he moved to take a seat at the desk in the far left side of the room, gesturing for them to take a seat as well.

" Other titans? Why are so many being sent out here? What exactly is going on with this mission, please tell me Dick at least told you guys what's going on." Garfeild asks as he leans forward , still trying to register the information.

" Calm down, no he didn't tell me anything so to speak..." he paused and chewed on his lower lip for a moment as he thought about what he was going to say next.

" I really shouldn't be saying this but...he's purposely keeping us in the dark on this. Only a select few he's telling."

" select few? Who? Why has he not told us? Are we not his team mates?" Kori's anger seemed to be on a steady rise. Her own boyfriend was keeping her in the dark, did he not trust her enough to tell her?.

" Kori, . please. I know this is difficult but I need you to keep a level head, this is serious shit ok? The only people I know he's told so far is Raven and Jinx , and their not allowed to tell us anything either. Trust me I've tried to get jinx to crack and she just wont. "

Wally dropped his head into his hands and let loose a soft groan.

" guy's, me and jinx have been under cover for three months. Three! And still nothing. All I know is whatever going on is corrupt. " he rubbed his hand down over his face, trying to wipe away all the stress.

" Everything has to do with huge corporations, every instruction we get from Robin is always vague, to the point and I'm so frustrated. I wish I knew what's going on..."

Kori and Garfield had stayed silent as they listened to Wally talk. Finally kori lifted her hands and pressed them against her temples.

"This secrecy is going to get us nowhere. Can you bring jinx here?"

Kori asked, trying to will away the headache she'd aquired.

Wally gave them an apprehensive look before nodding his head. " yeah sure of course, I donno if it'll do any good.."he murmured slowly as he stood and headed towards the door.

" I'll be back in a moment."

Garfield and kori sat in silence for a moment, Kori's eyes Began to burn and prickled with the telltale sign of tears.

" I don't understand...why would Robin tell her but not me ? Not you? Are we not trusted enough?" Her voice raised a pitch as she tried to push the words put through the thickness of emotion in her throat. Garfield wrapped his as around her and pulled her into a hug, rubbing a hand across her back comfortingly.

" Calm down, you're letting your emotions get to you. I'm just as confused, but robin and raven are both incredibly smart. Robin knows what he's doing. I'm Sure he only had good intentions."he tired to calm her down, but even he couldn't seem to shake the hurt of being left in the dark.

" your right-" she gave a shaky breath as she wiped her eyes , careful to not smear her makeup. " I trust them. I'm just...momentarily hurt."

" Atta girl. Now get your game face on, Wally on his way back and from the sound of it jinx is with him." Gar grasped her shoulder firmly as she steadied herself. The click of the door opening was louder than normal but maybe that was because of how much tension there was.

Jinx ' s pale blonde hair was twisted upwards into a messy bun, her face set in a stubborn façad,eyes narrowed, lips pursed and her chin tilted up defiantly. She refused to even move further into the room, and instead stayed standing firmly in front of the door, Wally stood beside her for a moment but reluctantly took his seat at the desk.

"You three need to quit meddling into things you shouldn't. You'll cause more issues than you will solve." She gritted out from between clenched teeth, shooting a look at wally." And you, should have kept your mouth shut."

Wally frowned, and shook his head."No, I mean, well yes I should have but I think if we all knew what we were getting into then we might get more done. Holding secrets from one another isn't getting us anywhere babe- take us for example we've been on this mission for three months and we havnt gotten anything really done."

" Wally is right Jinx,we should know more, if we knew we could do this more efficiently." Kori sided with Wally , turning in her seat to look more fully at jinx.

" You all are being kept in the dark for your own safety. Things are better if you'll leave well enough alone." She shook her head and casted them all a sad look.

" I want to tell you but I cant. I wont. And it's better that way. " Before anymore questions could be asked she turned and slipped out of the small office room.

A lengthy silence followed after that.

" I told you guys. She won't let anything slip. Not even to me and I'm her boyfriend." Wally sighed running a hand down his face tiredly.

" Not exactly. She let loose enough for us to know that there's obviously a big danger in knowing what's going on. I think that is a small enough hint to get somewhere." Garfield said looking at Kori, trying to assess if she thought the same.

" that's true... but its not alot to go off of. Maybe Raven could be of some help. " she threw the idea out onto the table. And just as fast it was shut down.

" Thats a huge no-go, Raven's a heavily locked up safe, we have a better chance at getting batman to have a heart to heart chat with us than her." Gar shook his head and slumped back into his chair. The whole situation was tense and starting to weigh a little heavy on everyone's shoulders.

"But aren't you and her close? Perhaps she would be more inclined to share with you." Kori smiled widely as she thought of something, and Gar could almost see the gears turning round and round.

" I think I know a way to get her to spill."

**********)0(**********

Next chapter should be up soon.


	10. Chapter 10

" Babe."

"Love."

"Honey~"

"Cupcake?"

"Snookums?"

She wasn't sure if his antics annoyed her, or if she found them endearing. Sitting beside her, the armrest that served as a barrier between them was a mute point; Garfield had just moved it out of the way and was laying practically halfway on top of her, he had one leg tangled with hers,locked at the ankles, his head resting back on her shoulder, lips Brushing her jawline, his right arm streatched across her chest, hand tangled in her hair. Personal bubbles ment nothing to him apparently .

" Garfeild, what exactly are you trying to accomplish?" She gave a wary sigh and glanced down at him.

" Hmm? Just trying to pass the time, it's a long flight to Prague, Rachel. What pet name do you like so far?"

Her heart stuttered in her chest, he was laying the couple act on thick, considerably so since sitting in the seats in front of them was Mr . Todd and kori. Not that it truly bothered her, although his pet names were...cringe worthy at best. He'd been at it for an hour already.

"None of them. They were all Incredibly cheesy. " love was a cute one tho- not that she'd admit it out loud of course.

" None? Not even one? Well how about dear?lovely? Gorgeous? Freak baby-"

She cut him of very quickly.

" what kind of pet name is freak baby?" A small art of her wanted to laugh at the sheer oddness of it. It's a name only he could come up with.

Their conversation had attracted the attention of Jason in front of them, he'd glanced back at the two. Twisting around in his seat.

" Freak baby? Really? I've been listening to you spout name after name and that so far has to be the least endearing name I've heard so far. "

Raven glanced at jason , surprised at his cutting in. Not that his opinion was needed or anything but he had a point. She found he self voicing her agreement.

" I have to agree, why freak baby? Of all the names you could come up with."

She watched as his eyes flickered from hers to Jason's before he gave her an impish grin. She could practically see the wheels turning in that twisted little head of his. She just knew whatever reason he came up with was going to be absolutely ludicrous.

" Cause my baby girl is a freak in the sheets." He said and gave a teasing tug of her hair, a new habit of his,

( possibly a kink as well?)

nope. Not going there.

Raven was positive that her heart stopped in her chest, she didnt know weatyer to blush or continue to stare blankly at him. But of the corner of her eye she could see the almost disbelieving look on Jason's face. She had to sell it ( she had told him that shed follow his lead in public displays of affection) and so far Garfield had been the only one establishing the 'relationship'. And if she recalls it correctly he said no lines to cross for him.

" Gar... that's hardly appropriate information to be sharing with our employer.-" she forced herself to hold her composer as she pressed her lips to the shell of his ear, whispering "Play along-" before uttering in a slightly louder tone "or were you hoping to make a point of the fact later on?" He had said she was a freak, unfortunately Raven wasn't sure how to express that, but she was going to give it a shot.( she was way out of the comfort zone as it was) Taking her chance she pulled his earlobe between her teeth, nipping softly before pulling back and Turning to look back out the window.

Desperately avoiding eye contact, if she looked at him now she'd loose her nerve.

A huff of air escaped his chest, his free hand coming up to cup his ear, a flush of color in his cheeks. He couldnt have been more pleased.

" Yeah...freak baby. It is. Definitely."

Jason narrowed his eyes at the two." If your so aquainted with her beneath the sheets, her action shouldn't be so surprising?" Raven could see the disbelief in his eyes, Jason didn't really think they were together. He'd hinted at it alot when he'd been showing her the photos of the places she and Gar would be visiting regularly. But before she could say anything -

" it's not the ear nip, it was the lovely things she whispered to me. Rachel may not look like it but she's insatiable I swear." He laughed, his hand tugging at her hair untill she turned her head to face him.

It was a warning , she could see it in his eyes , he was letting her know before he even did it. Play along. So she did. preparing herself for whatever stunt he decided to pull.

She just wasn't prepared enough.

Heat bloomed in her cheeks and lava coursed through her veins , her whole body felt alive and warm as he had pressed his lips to hers.

She never expected kissing Gar to elicit such a response from herself. It wasn't a particularly long kiss, it was brief , but hard. He hadn't simply brushed his lips against hers lightly but crushed them, stole her breath straight from her lungs then left her to catch it. Utterly pleasing.

'Click'

The sound sound wasn't very loud but it was attention grabbing. Well enough for her to pull her awe felt gaze from his to stare at kori.

Kori had her phone in hamd, leaning over her seat, grinning wider than humanly posible.

" so sending that to richard."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 ( I think)

S.O.S

Ever since she'd arrived in Prague, her emotions had been almost overwhelming, no thanks to Garfields insessive yammering and Koris nac for gossip, so much so that her powers had caused multiple devices to short circuit, she knew what the issue was, she'd been far too open lately.

More emotional than she should be.

Slipping into a meditative position, perched in the middle of her room; well to be more pacific her and Garfields room. The company had rented them an apartment, apparently they were to be stationed in Prague for an indefinite amount of time , not that she minded in particular , she was more than a little fond of the place. They were supposed to be scouting a few areas this evening, her and gar, but before she could even begin to contemplate the anomalie that came in the form of a abnormally vibrant green teen, she had to calm her mind, fractured as it was , had been even more so as of late.

If the insane amount of, dare she say, jelousey wasn't enough then the flummoxe of emotions that has been berating at the corners of her mind the past few days had deffinatly done the job at draining her of all restraint. A little peace and quite would do her good.

Breath. In. Out. In. Out.

He wouldn't say that there was no perks to this mission, there was definitely some very big ones , but the lack of knowledge was more than a little agrivating. Lounging on the couch beside Kori; who was currently skyping with Boy wonder, twirled his phone in his hand debating about weather or not he should text Terra. Yes. No. Heaving a sigh he tossed it onto the coffee table, were he had his legs propped up on, watching it land with a soft clatter beside Kori's laptop.

"We've settled in quite nicely Richard but that is jot the reason that I have called you." Kori shot Garfield a glance , seeking for some sort of support to move forward with her words. They weren't particularly sure as to how they wanted to approach the subject but they knew something needed to be said. Sitting up he scooted closer to her, thighs touching and knee numbing as he moved into the cameras range.

" We wanted to tell you we know that you've been telling Raven and Jinx information that you have not felt privy to tell us. " He ushered the words out quickly, nerves twisting wildly in his stomach.

"Yes, we have found out about it, and we would like an explanation, please." He noticed that her voice seemed to faulter a bit as she spoke to him. He was back to pushing her away. Just like he had in the beginning. She saw it, and it seemed to frighten her.

The silence from him was almost deafening, his face a mask of steely resolve.

Garfield counted the seconds as they passed, the tension was so thick it could cut glass.

Three minutes.

Four.

Five.

Si-" You two are pushing your boundaries. Understand me when I say that the way things are set up are ment to be as efficient and safely as possible." He paused. Ran a hand over his face. Then spoke again.

" I promise that this are not my orders…directly. there is more to this than you may see, and the way things are now are ….temporary so, please do hang in for the time being. When you two get back everything will be explained. " His face flashed to an almost pained expression,before he spoke again.

" I have to end this call now, I'll be back to check in on you three tomorrow, same time."

Kori's lips parted as she prepped her self to say something, but before she could the line had ended and the screen glitches to black.

" That got us no where."

"Had you expected it to?" He quirked a brow in her direction.

" No, but I had hoped so."

He didn't really understand it. Never could. The way she seemed to just pull him in and push him away all at once. So talented. So beautifully , twistedly, talented. So when she had given him that familiar cold stare , he couldn't help but step closer even though he wanted to slam the door and walk away.

" here to annoy me so soon." He found the monotone sound of her voice eerily endearing and frustrating all at once.

"According to you it's what I do best." So quick to rise to her bait. He hated it but found himself comfortable with the steady habit of it.

"Hm yes well there's not much else is there."

Never crass but always straight to the point with her words, so swift.

" You would know, all knowing Raven, not only is she knowledgeable but also a heinous bitch." He spiraled down so quickly. He knew that. So did she.

Regret , such a familiar feeling to the both of them, both always turning quickly to the sharpest weapon they could use to attack. Their words.

The silence was heavy and not a stranger to them , standing awkwardly at the foot of the bed he shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans, she glanced up at him for a brief moment , shifting in her spot at the center of the bed.

" Where did you want to start at?" She broke the silence, after so many arguments both had learned that sorry doesn't always make the tension go away.

"What?"

" we're supposed to scout the places today."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"…..I'm sorry, about the name calling."

" You..are not so annoying." Not quite an apology but definitely something. He'd take it over nothing.

As the silence stretched out once more she found herself trying to supreme the urge to reach out and touch him. To feel the warm thrum of heat beneath his skin. There was always this charge between them,like magnets. Pushing and pulling one another, but never colliding.

Against her better judgment she spoke.

" I…Regret my actions from back then. I hope you can forgive me. "

And just as quickly regretted it.

He tensed. His eyes never leaving her form. Fingers flexing at his sides.

" nothing to forgive. Nothing to regret. You wanted it. I wanted it. We just..didn't do it right."

His voice sounded strained, raspy even. He hadn't expected her to bring that up. He wasn't sure he was ready to disect that memory with her. He should be but he just wasnt.

His legs moved before his mind caught up. The sharp sound of the door closing behind him made his heart beat faster and his breath come in heavy ragged huffs, his hands shook with nerves as he slumped against the bathroom door.

She elicited the most pungent of responses from him. She always had, it just took him awhile to understand that.

Sorry for such a short chapter I really am.


	12. Chapter 12

...

" Babe."

"..."

"Babe."

"..."

Garfeild let out a sigh as she refused to respond to him. Shifting in his seat he casted a swift glance over at jason , looking so smug, thinks he can just-no, nope. Not gonna let him ruin his mood today. Turning his gaze away from Jason who sat across the bar from them , acting as a secondary supervisor for their first night out as bait.

"Rachel."

Nothing again. Not that it surprised him, after he smacked her ass when entering the club she'd been silent for the last fifteen minutes.

" Hey, Freak baby."

He relished the way her cheeks flushed and she shot him the cute little glare she did so often, so feisty and mean. He loved it.

" quit giving me the cold shoulder-" He pressed a kiss to the shell of her ear and whispered, " mission starts tonight Rae, so as your husband, boyfriend, fiance or whatever, I'm pretty sure touching your ass is tame and normal, but if it makes you that uncomfortable I won't do it again.i should've asked. Unless you want me that case I'll gladly touch it."

He couldnt help it. Raven had always been so deliciously fun to tease. It had just gotten better as they got older is all. And he might be using the mission as an excuse to act ...well, honestly.

" _Why would I want you to smack my ass? "_ she grumbled out lowly under her breath. In an attempt to put the issue away she mumbled out a " Sorry dear." As an apology for her extended silence.

he bit his lip in an attempt to quell his laughter that threatened to escape, she was awkward trying to say pet names, he couldn't help but laugh, but it was so very her that he didn't mind.

He paused for a moment , thinking of a way to take her mind away from the mission. If she thought to much on it she would get stiff and become far to aware of herself. Standing up from his seat he grasped her hand and pulled her towards the dance floor, having every intent on talking her mind off of the details.

His chest buzzed with emotion and while he had a sinking feeling if he asked she'd say no, but with he way she looked beneath the dim lighting , he'd be a fool not to.

" Can I ask you a question?"

"I suppose."

He placed his hand against her lower back .

" can I kiss you?"

 _Yes._

" No."

She felt her stomach twist as she answered him. She wanted to say yes. She wanted a repeat of their, albeit brief kiss, but it was a kiss none the less. But after he'd done that...she was unable to calm herself. Her powers had lashed out randomly for two days. She had no choice but to not attend many of the meetings. This mission was too important for for her to mess it up.

Her fingers twitched as she placed them against the lapels of his jacket.

" Alright. That's a fair answer."

He nodded sagely and moved with her in a steady beat.

" Gar...I think your too into this role." She whispered it lowly.

" It's not a role."

Her heart stuttered in her chest and the urge to pull away was strong.

"We...we have a lot of baggage together. We tried it and it didn't work. We didn't work. " excuses were leaving her lips faster than she could even begin to process them.

" We were fourteen Rae. Young and really dumb. Well. I was. I wasnt ready to face up to how I felt and I booked it. I know it was wrong-"

" it was cowardly." She cut him off.

" yes. It was. But so were you."

" this is not the time or place to have this talk... not now"

" then when ? When will it be the right time ? It's been five years , and things have never been the same between us. " He murmured his voice beginning to sound heated.

" I miss us rae, I miss being able to spend time with you and not worry about scaring you away with whatever it is that we have going on between us "

" your so sly." She whispered softly , her dress fluttering around her knees, the soft fabric flickering between blue and black, her body twisting towards his, their noses brushed, and the stuttering of her heart beat slowed to a heavy thump.

"We didn't date Gar. We-well we said some things, we put ourselves in some questionable positions and the moment things got serious - we both ran away because we caught _feelings_. " his fingers traced the curve of her spine, and his lips brushed her jawline.

" I wasn't emotionally available. Both of us had gotten royally fucked over. Being friends and having the added attraction between me and you , was like us begging for more hurt. And we got what we asked for. All I'm saying now Raven is I still feel the same. Only this time I'm not running away."

Her heart was in her throat and her stomach felt like it had dropped. The decision should have been easy. She loved him. She knew that. But the reality of it possibly being more scared her. She felt as though she was being thrown right back to where she was five years ago, having to make the decision to enter into something potentially good, and bad. To go out on a limb and trust that he wouldn't drop her.

" And Terra?"

" we started dating with honest intentions at first. But I couldn't commit and I told her so. The last four months of our relationship well...that is harder to explain. I think it's something that would be easier to explain with both of us here...I've had less than honorable intentions. " his hands slipped from her own as he took a step back giving her some space as the song came to an end.

"No."

She shook her head and her eyes pricked with tears. She couldn't do it. She wasn't ready. She needed to think about it all. To let the information settle before she could even begin to talk reasonably with him about it.

" No-just...can we please discuss this another time Garfield. Let's just focus on tonight's task." She stepped away from him.

"I understand...just,promise me that you'll only look at me tonight. Even if it is just for the mission. Just look and..think about what I ."

The pleading tone of his voice made her knees quake and her breath leave her lungs in a woosh of air. He made her feel weak, vulnerable, and emotional-the very thought made her powers tremble close beneath the surface of her skin. But when she was on the battlefield fighting with him side by side, she felt _alive._ So why did these situations leave her feeling like her legs were jelly and her heart was making all the shots while logic took a seat in the back?

" I couldn't look away even if I wanted to. "


End file.
